1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application Nos. 044 500 75.9, 044 500 74.2 and 044 500 73.4, filed on Mar. 30, 2004, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The application is also related to U.S. Patent Applications filed on Mar. 30, 2005, entitled Microphone System and Polarization Voltage Setting of Microphones, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a microphone, and in particular, a microphone that includes a phantom power supply.
3. Related Art
A microphone may include a power supply that delivers a DC voltage to the microphone through a cable that conducts audio signals. The cable conductors may connect to a standard connector or plug. A pin in a XLR connector may be connected to ground.
In a capacitor microphone, a polarization voltage may be applied to a microphone membrane. The polarization voltage may be applied to the microphone membrane through a high resistance element.
A regulator may provide power to other electronic circuits with the microphone. For microphones with small power consumption, the regulator may provide a sufficient current. Some regulators, however, may be loaded down as processing source and load increase. For instance, power consumption may increase with added processors, A/D converters, LED displays, etc. There is a need for a microphone system that overcomes drawbacks of the conventional microphone.